


but honey i'll be seeing you ('ever i go)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, jarry is the pairing but platonic!!!, jay and harry wreaking havoc around hogwarts, they also love their crushes quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: jay and harry unintentionally get the entirety of hogwarts to themselves, and later on they admit some pretty interesting things about themselves.12 days of descendants day 7: holidays in hogwarts.
Relationships: Evie/Jay (Disney), Harry Hook/Jay, Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	but honey i'll be seeing you ('ever i go)

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, here's day 7!! (i tried to write out harry's accent just to get the hang of it, so don't judge me yall lmaooo) but hope you enjoy!!

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and the majority of the students were leaving to take the train back to their homes for Christmas. Evie had been one of those students, hence getting letters from her parents that they miss her. Jay, being the chaotic but caring friend he is, didn’t even hesitate to help her with her luggage and she was really grateful for him. 

Jay gives his best friend Evie as smile before she steps onto the train. “Don’t have too much fun without me, Vee!” 

Evie’s facial expression softens but lightens up at the same time. Her eyebrows were arched and her bottom lip animatedly poked out, as she let go of the handle of her suitcase to run into the boy’s arms. 

“You know I won’t,” Evie mumbles into his sweater, before she pulls away with tearful eyes. “And don’t drink too much butterbeer, okay?” 

“I can’t guarantee that now.” Jay responds, which makes Evie laugh and completely forget that she was about to cry. 

Evie makes her way toward her luggage and departs onto the train with it, giving Jay one last wave before she disappears from his sight. 

-

Harry wraps Uma’s small frame in an embracing hug before Uma leaves to board the train before her. She pulls away from his hug and looks up at him with a grin, already missing his constantly disheveled hair from quidditch practice and big blue eyes. 

“I’ll definitely be writing letters to you while you’re gone.” Harry says. 

“I’ll be on the look out, then.” Uma giggles. “What are you even gonna be doing here during the break?” 

“I guess I’ll find something to do.” Harry shrugs. “You don’t have to worry about me, though. I’ll be fine.” 

“Good.” Uma smiles again. “Merry Christmas, Harry.” 

“Merry Christmas, Uma.” Harry says, and he watches as she walks into the train with her suitcase trailing behind her. 

As he walks from the train station, he seriously thinks about what he’s actually going to do now that he’s not home for the holidays. He sees the familiar long haired boy walking in the same direction. He calls him to get his attention, and other boy turns his head. 

“Hey, Harry.” Jay says. “You aren’t leaving?” 

Harry shakes his head. “CJ’s studying abroad and my sister and my parents are too busy with work. How about ye?”

Jay’s eyebrows raise. “My family’s busy too.” 

They both leave Platform Nine and Three Quarters and head back to the school. Once they reach the doors they open them to find the halls dead silent. There’s a moment of silence between them, before Harry looks at Jay like he suddenly has a crazy idea. 

“Are ye thinkin’ what I’m thinkin?” Harry asks, turning to Jay with bright eyes and a growing smile. Jay connects the dots in his mind, and the same excited smile appears on his face. 

“We got Hogwarts to ourselves!” Jay exclaims, and the two sprint down the hallway with joyful laughter. 

They were practically buzzing with excitement. They didn’t even know what to do with that amount of freedom ever, and the best part being that there were no authorities to reprimand them for wreaking havoc like they normally do. Maybe this was the Christmas they never knew they needed until now. 

Harry grabs his quidditch broom. “Race around the school?” 

“Bet.” Jay answers without even thinking. 

The two spend the next ten minutes, flying and racing through the halls of Hogwarts on their quidditch brooms, knowing either McGonagall or Dumbledore would have a stroke if they saw that. They fly around each and every room, and managed to get yelled at from some of he talking paintings which Jay and Harry just laughed at. They’re about to land, when Harry somehow loses his balance and falls off the broom (thankfully he was a foot off the ground), getting a gasp from Jay. 

“You good?” Jay asks, planting his feet to the ground. He uses one of his hands to help the other boy up, and his brown locks are falling over his face. 

“Are ye kiddin’ me? That was fucking awesome!” 

The two boys laugh as Harry gets back on the broom and they circle around Hogwarts for a second time. 

\- 

They pretty much spent the day doing the things that would normally get them in huge trouble, like messing around with some of the potions, and messing around in the Dark Arts classroom (most likely mocking Snape) and pranking Moaning Myrtle (she was harassing Mal a couple weeks ago and Jay and Harry wanted to get payback.) After spending some time with Hagrid, they find themselves in the main dining hall surrounded by many plates of food and glasses of butterbeer. Jay’s hair was messily thrown into a bun, some stray hairs falling on either sides of his face. 

“Imagine how much trouble we’d get into if McGonagall found out about all this.” Jay grumbles, mouth half full of food. 

Harry hums in response, before taking another swig of the half-full glass of butterbeer. He sets the glass down and licks his lips before he speaks again. 

“Jay?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can ye keep a secret?”

Jay’s attention to his food is suddenly taken away, and he’s looking at the Scottish boy with a puzzled look. “I guess...what’s up?” 

“Well, um,” Harry begins, toying with the peas on his plate before takes some with his fork. “Uma and I have been hanging out for a while, and ah’ think she’s pretty cool.” 

Jay doesn’t respond, just continues to chew on whatever food he had in his mouth but motioning for Harry to continue. Harry says that she’s really helpful in Herbology, since she has such a passion for the ecosystem and plant life, and that she’s really funny and smart and pretty. A smile appears on his face as he basically gushes over her that makes Jay assume things. 

“So what you’re saying is you like her?” Jay chuckles. 

“Yeah.” Harry says, chuckling as his face tints a light pink. 

“Do you think she has the same feelings for you?” 

Harry sighs. “Would be nice if she did. But even if she didn’t, she’s still a good friend and I wouldn’t have any problem with that.” He takes another bite of his food. “But enough about me. What about ye? Ye got yer eye on anyone lately?” 

Jay just smiles as he looks down at his plate, and the latter boy laughs at him. 

“No, no.” Harry teases, leaning over to playfully whack Jay on the shoulder. “Don’t lie, mate. I know yer fancying someone around here.” 

“Alright, alright.” Jay says. “Evie and I became pretty close lately, I think.” 

Harry almost chokes in shock on the piece of turkey he just took a bite of. He didn’t think Jay would tell him so easily, since he wasn’t the one to so open about his feelings. And  _ Evie?  _ Harry was really taken aback by the fact he ever had feelings for her in the first place. 

“Don’t speak too soon.” Jay laughs. 

“Didn’t even say anything, mate.” 

Jay playfully rolls his eyes before he continues. “I think these feelings for her are new. Besides, we’re always looking out for each other.” 

Jay remembers the exact moment he started to feel things for Evie. They were just hanging out in the quidditch field, and decided to Evie a ride on his broom. She’s hesitant at first, jokes about he might kill them both, and he just laughs and says they’ll both be fine. The first few seconds Evie’s got her face buried in his neck in fear, but the next minute she’s laughing happily with him. As they land, Jay feels his heartstrings tugging in a way that he’s unfamiliar with. Ever since that day, he thinks Evie is kinda-- sort of a dream. 

“I don’t know, really.” he says. “I mean, she looked pretty emotional when she left this morning, and I think I’m gonna miss her.” 

“Dude,” Harrys says slowly. “You like her, and I think she may like you back.” 

Jay just smiles and shrugs, and Harry chuckles in responds. 

“Aye,” Harry says, lifting his glass of butterbeer. “This is just between you and me. I’ve got you.” 

“Ditto.”

Jay lifts his glass of butterbeer and clinks it against Harry’s. This was probably the best Christmas Eve they’ve ever had, but they also couldn’t wait for Uma and Evie to come back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, i'd very much appreciate your comments and kudos!! love you guys!


End file.
